Confusion
by camelotgirl1
Summary: Percival is confused when Arthur confesses that he is "in love with a servant". Merlin decides he needs to set him straight. One-shot set after season 3 finale. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello fanfic readers! This is a one shot that popped into my head today, so I decided to write it down and then thought "why not share it with you lovely folks" so that's what I did. This one shot takes place after season 3 when all the new knights are just getting used to this new life in the castle. Also, for this story to work we must all pretend that Percival did not notice the numerous kisses shared by Arthur and Gwen in the finale of season 3. And who knows, maybe he didn't, he seems like the kind of person to miss the obvious. Also, I wrote this thinking Arthur and Gwen were together (like the show, I am not a Merthur shipper myself) but if you would like to imagine that Merlin and Arthur are actually together you can too. This one shot makes sense both ways. Now that all that's out of the way, just one more thing to say before the story begins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

Confusion

"It's an honor to have you as one of our knights, Sir Percival." Arthur said; praising the older knight as everyone was in the armory getting prepared for their next training session.

"It's an honor to be here." Sir Percival said, nodding to the Prince. Arthur nodded happily at that, before turning around to face the group.

"I have an announcement to make." Arthur said, now addressing all occupants of the armory. "We will be hosting the visiting diplomats of Adoewen tonight and I want all of my knights present at the feast to celebrate their arrival. This will be taking place at sundown and you are allowed to bring guests. I expect good behavior from all of you, understand?" Arthur finished, sounding like a mother to a bunch of rowdy schoolchildren forced to attend a classical music concert.

A chorus of "Understood"s answered him, some not very enthusiastic, especially from a certain Sir Gwaine, who looked as though Arthur had just canceled Christmas.

"Of course the only real behavioral problems will be with you and your pratly ways." Merlin said to Arthur as he sat in the corner polishing the aforementioned prat's armor.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said.

"Not a chance." Merlin answered, shaking his head and smiling.

Arthur sighed loudly but smiled too. There was something calming about bantering with Merlin.

"So Percival," he said, turning back to the large knight, "are you taking anyone special to the feast tonight?" he asked, wondering if Percival had a wife or a girl that was close to his heart.

The large knight looked down at the ground sadly. "No, my fiancé was killed when bandits attacked my home."

Arthur put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss." he said sincerely.

Percival smiled gratefully then looked up at the Prince. "What about you? Are you escorting a special someone to the feast tonight?" he asked, recovering from his momentary sadness.

Arthur took his hand down from the man's shoulder and shook his head sadly. "The truth is, I am in love with a servant and my father would never allow me to escort someone so below my station to such a momentous occasion, or any occasion for that matter. It wouldn't be proper." Arthur said, although he allowed himself a brief picture of him escorting Gwen to a royal feast with no one thinking anything of it flash through his mind.

"Maybe someday things will be different." Percival said, as if he could read Arthur's thoughts.

The Prince smiled gratefully at this comment, then left to prepare the training ground, deciding that he quite liked this new knight and he would definitely make a good addition to their company.

XXX

"No Merlin, but you do have to be respectful to the diplomats, not mock them for their absurd looks and dress." Arthur said to his manservant.

"Oh come on, that guy is definitely wearing a dress, there is no denying that." Merlin said.

Percival watched those two bicker at the crowded feast, Arthur seemingly forgetting about his earlier speech involving "good behavior". Good thing the Great Hall was full of loud chatter and laughter, or Percival may not be the only person listening to the pair's absurd behavior.

"Merlin, it is not a dress, it's a cloak." Arthur said. "You should know that already. I mean, I wear things like that sometimes."

"Exactly." Merlin said, laughing at the look on Arthur's face. "That's my point."

Arthur smacked him playfully on the back of the head before starting to walk away. "Would you just shut up?"

"I already told you, not a chance." Merlin called after him, still laughing.

"Oh, I get it now." Sir Percival said to Merlin as Arthur began to chat with the visiting diplomats, shooting glares at Merlin every so often.

"Get what?" Merlin asked, helping himself to the cup of water sitting on the table next to him.

"The fact that you two are in love. I can see it clearly now, it's actually quite obvious." Percival said nonchalantly.

Merlin nearly choked on his drink. "You-you mean me and Arthur?" he spluttered.

"Yes, who else?" Percival said, not understanding what was so strange.

"What, like romantically?" Merlin said, smiling at the knight's obvious joke. Because it had to be a joke. Right?

"Of course." Percival said seriously.

Not a joke then.

Merlin's smile immediately fell. "What, no, no, we're not, _no_." he said.

"What, but I thought, well when Arthur said he was in love with a servant I assumed, I mean with the way you two act it seemed obvious." Percival said, stumbling over his mistake.

"We are not…just no, no way." Merlin said, initiating an awkward silence.

"So you're not together?" Percival asked after a few seconds, making sure he had everything straight.

"No." Merlin said firmly.

A few more silent seconds passed. Then,

"You're sure?" Percival said, still not buying it.

Merlin decided it was time for a stronger drink.

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! They mean the world! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
